Hello
by SnowChaser
Summary: UPDATED- "Broken" A short-but-sweet songfic centered around a close bond of friendship. Better summary inside chapter two.
1. Hello: Kiva

_{A/N: Wow. When the muse strikes, watch out. Okay. I wrote humor... now it's time for angst once more. This is probably a one-shot (although I might make two different views, depending on the reviews I receive...). Again, watch out and grab the tissues...Song lyrics in bold._

_Summary: Kiva was happy when she was in the future... wasn't she?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Megas XLR. I just happen to have a very screwed up muse. And I don't own Hello, Evanescence does. However...::blinks::_

_**Jamie:** You killed off Kristel!?_

_**Me:** Wha? What the heck are you doing here?_

_**Jamie:** Uh... just emphasizing the fact that you don't own me...?_

_**Me:** Whatever. Enjoy the fic.}_

_**Hello**_

****

**  
Playground school bell rings again**

**Rainclouds come to play again**

**Has no one told you she's not breathing**

**Hello**

**I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to**

**Hello  
**

****

I grew up here, but it just doesn't feel like home anymore. Even here, sitting outside the classroom, watching the children play on the sim playground... I just feel so numb. So hollow. Alone. They're not here.

****

**  
If I smile and don't believe**

**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream**

**Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken**

**Hello**

**I'm the lie living for you so you can hide**

**Don't cry  
**

****

Everyone thinks I'm still the same girl who left here. I just happened to end up in the past to rescue M.E.G.A.S. But they never met anyone. It's almost like that was a sweet dream that I had... that I woke from because I wasn't careful enough. If it weren't for the very real presence of M.E.G.A.S. in it's new get-up, I'd agree with them.

They still want to know what took me so long. Why the self-confident and tough Kiva suddenly doesn't seem so tough. Why that seems like a faded illusion.

I don't know anymore. This feels like a dream. Maybe I'm still on earth. Maybe I'm still settled with my head on Jamie's hip, resting on the couch as I did whenever I were upset. Or maybe I fell asleep on Coop's shoulder again...

Those two. God... they became my best friends so quickly. Even if they were cocky and sometimes dense, they really cared about each other. And about me...

****

**  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping**

**Hello**

**I'm still here, all that's left of yesterday  
**

****

But no. I'm not sleeping. I'm wide awake in this nightmare that goes against everything I ever wanted to have in my life. Coop and Jamie aren't here. And I just have to accept that fact, even if it did leave me as a broken shell of a woman.

They won't have to worry about me anymore.

After all... who's going to believe me when my only friends exist only in my mind? A mind that's so twisted after all that happened... that it's the only thing that keeps me living as Kiva...

_{**Kiva: **Girl, you really need to stop listening to Evanescence._

_**Me:** ::sniffle:: I know... Sorry, Kiva..._

_**Jamie:** Yeah... but you still killed Kris._

_**Me:** Shut up._

_**Coop:** For lack of anything better to say..._

_**Temmi:** Review please. ::sniffs, then falls wailing onto Coop's shoulder::_

_**Coop:** Uh... Temmi? Er... yeah. Just do what she said._

_Flames will be used as critiquing material, then shall roast my old chem notebook!}_


	2. Broken: Kiva and Coop

{A/N: I wanted to do a little songfic involving Kiva and Coop. Now, this fic may come off as a romance. It's really not. I just could see some kind of spark between those two being a bit closer than the series really shows.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Megas XLR. Nor do I own "Broken".  
  
Summary: Kiva left nearly two years ago for the future. Coop tried to get back into the swing of things, but failed, miserably. Both think too hard about the other. Kiva's thoughts in regular test, Coop's in bold. Verses itallics.}  


_**Broken**_

_I wanted you to know_

_That I love the way you laugh _

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away _

_I keep your photograph _

_And I know it serves me well _

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain _

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome _

_A__nd I don't feel right when you're gone away _

_You've gone away _

_You don't feel me here _

_anymore  
_

****

**God, I miss you. I miss your smile… your strength… but most of all I miss your laughter. I mean, god, all I have left of you are memories… and this old photograph. The one Jamie snapped when you gave me a quick peck on the cheek, mocking all the other women and their boyfriends.  
  
Still to this day makes me laugh. You were so happy. We were so happy. Still don't understand why you went back, Kiva. You always said the future looked bleak. I can't help but wonder if it still does.  
  
God, I miss you so much, little lady. It feels so wrong to not have you beside me. To not hear you constantly chastising me gently…  
  
If you hadn't gone away, maybe I'd be able to cope.**

_The worst is over now _

_And we can breathe again _

_I wanna hold you high you steal my pain away _

_There's so much left to learn _

_And no one left to fight _

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain _

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open _

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough _

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome _

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Just when I thought I'd forgotten you, a blonde had to walk past me. Just thinking about how much I miss you always renders me breathless. You were the only person I could ever talk to about everything. You made it hurt less. But, even though I'm here in the future, there's so much I had to learn. And, after you kicked the Glorft out of commission… well, let's just say there's nothing left to fight against.  
  
I could be totally open and honest with you. Even when I felt as weak as a kitten, you were always there. You made the real me come back. The one that had been dead for so long. The one that had no friends…  
  
I feel like a broken doll, tossed aside. It just feels different without you here. I feel so… so…

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open _

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome _

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_  
****

**Useless… my life is meaningless without you in it…  
**  
Shadow-like. I feel intangible, unable to be reached…  
__

_You've gone away _

_You don't feel me here _

_Anymore_

Why did I accept their offer to take me home? You're not with me anymore. I can't feel you anymore.  
  
Oh, god, what have I done?


End file.
